We will meet again
by FlyingKitsunes
Summary: When Garry and Ib escape the Gallery they begin to remember each other and a small promise between the two. When the two finally meet up something seems odd between the two as if their was a barrier built up leaving words unspoken. Watch the two grow up and share close moments as things try to get in their way Rating just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first time writing anything on fan fiction, actually this will be practice for me. I'm not an experienced writer and I would love to improve on my grammar and such. So to move on recently I've just gotten into the game Ib, which in my opinion, is the greatest game I've played up to point.**

**Including the fact it's a game begging for a fic, so let's begin shall we.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib or any of the character...**

**If I did I would make Ib older. .3.;**

A large portrait hung in front of the young girl, giving her on odd feeling of dread but still wonder. She hadn't remembered how she got here or what exactly was she up to, either way she began to start walking. She recalled only bits and pieces of her time in the gallery so she believed she knew where she was heading. As soon as she passed by a painting named "The Coughing Man" she saw something quite peculiar, actually it was familiar to her.

A man with light purple hair and darker highlights stood in front of a statue, his tattered coat a dark blue made him look odd. Though Ib approached him, she didn't know exactly why but she did.

"What is that statue?"

The words burst from her lips without restraint. Though this caught the man's attention long enough for him to turn around. His head tilted as he eyed the girl as if she were a painting herself. His eyes examined every feature of her body before he spoke.

"It's called the 'Embodiment of The Spirit."

Ib nodded and stepped next to him as she looked at the Rose statue, her eyes began to sting for an unknown reason and she looked back up at Garry.

'Wait how do I know this mans name?' She thought before looking at his coat closer.

"Somehow when I look at this sculpture it makes me feel sorrowful." Garry said as he looked at Ib.

"I'm sorry Ib, I didn't mean to waste your time. Well I should be off."

Garry began to walk away though his few steps were slow and hesitant. He looked back at her and a small curious glint appeared in his eyes.

'I know this girl, if not then why did I say Ib... I wonder?'

Ib blinked and followed after his steps like a small duckling after her mother.

"Sir...?"

Garry gasped and looked at Ib closely, his hand in his pocket felt a soft cloth. He pulled it out and began to examine it, he spotted dried blood and a small name.

"Ib... IB! This is... THIS IS YOURS! Ib, I remember now we were in the gallery and... You must remember right?! We were in there together and we were being chased by paintings and mannequins."

Ib looked at him as if he were a madman, "No I do not." Her bottom lip trembled as she stepped away from him and looked around for her parents. She had remembered that she wasn't supposed to talk to stranger and if her pare-

Her thoughts were interrupted by another outburst.

"B-But you must remember when you got my rose back and when you saw the paintings of your parents... Right? Then you fainted and we were in that safe room! Then I gave you some candy..."

Ib looked at him strangely and her hand went inside her pocket and she felt the wrapper of said item. She pulled it out and eyed it, her head pulsed as images filled in the spotted memory she had.

"I remember now Garry... Garry! How could I forget you." She cried out as tears poured down her cheeks. She ran towards him and hugged the purple haired man tightly. The salty liquid stained his coat yet he didn't care. In fact he was filled with happiness.

"Thank goodness we got out alive. Now, it's time that I should go. But... Ib?"

Ib looked at him with a curious look and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, "Yes Garry?"

"Can I keep this handkerchief? I mean I can not possibly give it to you in this state that it is in now. I promise to wash it and take good care of-"

"You may."

"Really?"

"Mhm, because we will meet again." Ib said with the largest smile she could make before she heard her name being called.

"See you later, Garry!" Ib said and ran off. Garry watched the little 9 year old head towards her mother and father. Her hands grabbed both of theirs and they began to leave. Garry felt a tad bit sad to see his friend leave though he knew that they will meet again...

_Right?_


	2. When Time passes

**Let us continue on~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib, if I did... Well who knows what would happen. I do own all other character such as OC's and this story line.**

**A year after the Gallery Incident**

(Ib 3rd person POV)

Ib laid lazily on her bed, her brown hair splayed across her figure. Her crimson eyes darted across the room as if looking for something, her breathing soft as she found that it was needed. She swore she saw a figure of a statue moving around and kept disappearing before she could point it out.

In fact it's been a year since she went to the gallery and it still haunted her thoughts as if it was a shadow attached to her feet. She wasn't fazed by it when she was inside but in the real word it scared her badly, causing her to cry and scream in her bed at night. She had awaken her parents many times and startled them by her odd behavior.

"_I wonder what happened to her while she was exploring the gallery..." Elizabeth muttered as she looked back at her sleeping daughter's form._

_Adam looked at his wife for a brief moment and shrugged, "She seemed okay when we left so I don't understand either. He looked back at the road and let out a soft sigh, "Maybe it was that boy."_

"_Certainly not. That boy seemed nice and didn't seem to have done anything to our daughter. All I know what Ib said is that she was lost and he had helped her. Including that he helped her find out what the paintings meant."_

_The quiet girl feigned sleep as she continued to listen on, a small frown on her face at what her father said. He did absolutely nothing to her and she knew that, actually Garry was opposite than what he was implying._

_He was a very kind soul, gentle, feminine, loyal, and above all loyal._

_Her father just wouldn't understand yet she knew that he was only trying to protect his young daughter. From what? She wouldn't know till she was older. _

Now 10 year old let out a long sigh and got up, trying to be brave as always as she went to get ready for school. From what Ib understood is that she was sent to a private academy to study with other gifted children, as in musical arts. Ever since the day in the Fabricated world she began to play to play the piano, compose songs, and produce small concerts. That world, that odd distorted world inspired her to write many pieces that enchanted yet disturbed all.

These pieces also had a small price to her mental stability.

Whenever she would play they took her back into that world, her fears would still replace that small smile in her face and her eyes would tear up easily. Including the part that one promise in her mind was not yet accomplished. She never blamed Garry for this, both of them were busier than most than their age. By now the man she called her friend was 19, an inspiring fashion designer. Teens and others alike enjoyed his sense for style and flocked to him for tips and ideas. Not that he didn't mind but it frustrated him that he was never able to fulfill his promise.

As soon as Ib was finished she examined herself in the mirror, her white dress shirt was tucked in and stainless, her red skirt held no wrinkles and matched the color of her eyes. Her Mary Janes had no marks on them, which was a miracle since she had down many things with them.

'Possibly Mom kept changing them for new ones' She thought as she brushed through her now shoulder blade length hair.

"Ib! It's time to go!" Ms. Kouri (Elizabeth) called to her.

Ib nodded and picked up her messenger bag that hung from the door knob. She began to rush down the stairs, being careful on each step since she didn't want to fall... again. Once she reached the bottom she let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her waiting mother, who at the moment wore her business attire. Her mother's warm brown tinted red eyes rested on the figure of her small daughter.

"You ready?"

Ib nodded and adjusted the strap around her shoulder and walked out the door. Her mother followed after her and unlocked the doors to the small yet luxurious looking car, "Did you remember to get your new project."

Ib blinked and nodded as she looked inside her bag, pulling out a sheet that contained a sing title.

'Fighting for You'

"I have it." She announced as she opened the door and got in, her red eyes watered lightly as she thought about the music.

(Mixed POV)

It was about him, her one friend she held so dearly in her heart. She wondered what he was up to but she knew he was always busy... Always working. He was not in the same state as her. He didn't have the same money that her parents had, nor the estate that they owned.

Instead he lived in a small studio where he could work all the time with no worries, though he never did mind the space it was sometimes cluttered by mannequins wearing his designs. He still wore his same cloak but he also changed. His hair grew longer that he was able to put it into a low ponytail but he still kept it as his usual purple hair.

He didn't talk as gently as he used to since he too had changed thanks to the gallery, in fact he often put a wall up to keep those awful memories too. He didn't seem as afraid as he used to, he experienced something far worse than he was used to but he still got startled from time to time. His fashion stayed the same but he evolved it more to fit all ages, he wanted it to suit his small friend.

It disappointed him that he was never able to meet up with her as he promised but he knew that he would be able to... One day.

_Because I promised to._

**What did you think of this chapter? **

**Remember to add reviews! It's great to have some!**


	3. Another year passes, New memories arises

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I only own this plot and possibly non-canon characters.**

–

**2 years after the Gallery Incident**

At this time there was nothing better than silence, a peaceful silence that no one else experienced at home. During this moment Ib stayed home alone as her parents were on a business trip, leaving her to in empty house and with her only friend at the time. The grand piano beckoned her to continue her composing but she didn't feel up to it... Not anymore. She felt lonely every year that passed and school didn't make it any better, not that she tried to find a place in there for herself.

School life was harsh on her, not many people were exactly fond of her odd colored eyes. In fact they freaked out people because they were an unnatural color in this world, not many children had what she had. Not only was it her eyes but it was her behavior, a very silent and mysterious demeanor that 11 year old children weren't expected to have. Yet that's how she was like... Except for her fears, they still haunted her. They threw her easily off course and gave no mercy to her mentality. The memory of the world was fresh in her mind, taunting and playing with her sight wherever she went.

She even swore she saw the blonde haired girl strolling through the halls of the house and that worried her even more. The mere sight of a yellow rose made her want to gag... and anything with blues eyes made her shudder. Some children at school teased her for this because it wasn't normal... in fact it was abnormal.

_She was indeed strange._

The only sanctuary she found was her piano and the thoughts of Garry, the only person that cared for her and put their life on the line for her being. She admired him for that because without him she most certainly would've died.

"_I'M MARY! I am MARY! Ehehehe.. Ahahahah! I'm MARY I AM MARY!"_

There it began again, that voice still rung through her mind like a annoying ring tone. Oh, how she hated that laugh. Though she was extremely saddened by the fact that they had to burn down her other friend. Even if what she was doing was wrong there would've been another way... Right?

She shook her head and looked out the window from the chair she sat on, wondering what Garry could be up to. Unbeknownst to her she was beginning to grow quite fond of him, it was in the form of a childhood infatuation, nothing more and nothing less.

(To Garry)

Garry slouched a desk, concentrated on this one design that had haunted him for a year now. His hand was a blur as he sketched to his heart's delight. He had it for one person in mind, the only person it was personally suited for. A small white dress with red lace rose designs over the chest and flowed down to the back. His hands sore from the continuous strain on his fingers, yet he didn't care. It was practice to him. He knew that he had a future ahead of him but without the small girl pestering him in the back of his mind he wouldn't be able to move ahead. His life was overcrowded with work, school, meetings, and other necessary things. He would try to fill in part time jobs or any small jobs. He needed the money anyways. With what supplies he bought he needed to save up every last penny.

As he took another light pencil stroke he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Just coming by to pick up an order."

_An order... I think. Ah yes! A girl wanted that dress for prom. How stupid of me._

Garry stood up and went over to the wardrobe where he kept all his finished works, his finger skimmed over each dress bag until he noticed the one he needed. He pulled it out and rushed back towards the door, tripping on a mannequin body as he went. The man let out a loud squeal as he rolled towards the entrance. His legs splayed on the door as his arms kept the dress close to his chest.

"Are you okay, ?"

"I'm fine! Let me just fix this and..." He reached up for the nod while standing up and opened it.

A teen stood before him with a large smile as she saw the dress, "Thank you once again!" Her brown eyes skimmed the details. Letting out a satisfied laugh he reached out and took the order.

"I hope you find it to your liking, Prom has always been a big thing so I made it a tad bit grander for you."

The girl hopped in excitement and looked at the dress again. It was in a checkered design, white and black, a small diamond opening on the back.

Tears formed around the edges of her eyes as she nodded, "It's perfect." She took out a wallet and began digging through it. Her fingers curled around 4 hundred dollar bills and handed it to Garry. Though he tried to deny it the stubborn girl wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I can see you put your heart in this design... It's okay. Just take it. You deserve it." She said and forced it into his hands. Garry stared at her as she began to leave, "Oh and give your girl my condolences."

He looked at her with questioning eyes before shrugging it off and went back into his room.

"How strange..." He mumbled as he put the bills in his wallet. He took a moment to stare at the design, a small smile stretched across his face.

_I'll see you soon, Ib. When I have enough I'll take you to eat as many Macaroons as you wish. Just wait. Okay?_


End file.
